


No Regrets

by Toxotis



Category: SB19
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Josh Cullen Santos, Female Stellvester Ajero, Fluff and Crack, John Paulo Nase is whipped, Possessive Felip Jhon Suson, Sejun is whipped, Teenage Pregnancy, oedipus complex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxotis/pseuds/Toxotis
Summary: Sejun’s right eye twitched when his son suddenly stuck his tounge out at him. The little brat was hoisted on her mother’s hip and they are a couple of steps away from him and Joshiephine. Ken seems to have Oedipus complex that makes him possessive to Stella. The kid wouldn’t let him spend some alone time with his wife, always needy for his mama. Joshiephine wasn’t even like that when she was at Ken’s age.Sejun just wanted to hug his wife but Ken is having none of it.
Relationships: John Paulo Nase/Stellvester Ajero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully i’ll post the second chapter on friday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Paulo Nase is a decent and responsible young man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

John Paulo Nase is nothing but a simple young man. He grew up in a generic Filipino family, both his mother and father were the breadwinner of their family. They worked all they can so he and his siblings could eat more than three times a day, study in a private school, and sleep comfortably every night on a soft mattress with a proper ventilation and no blood-sucking insects pestering them every now and then. His parents love him and his sister unconditionally. He was raised a decent young man.  
Where did it all go wrong?  
Here he was, sitting side by side with his longtime girlfriend, Stella. He felt small and pathetic under the judgmental and disgusted gaze of Stella’s father, Felipe Juan Ajero. The man was aloof and morose. John Paulo could feel the his girlfriend tremble in fear and sadness so he placed his much larger hand on top of her hand, an assurance that he won’t leave her. Mr. Ajero scowled at the gesture. Stella was trying her best not to cry meanwhile both of their mothers has already broken the dam. Mrs. Nase and Mrs. Ajero weeping loudly as they shouted in distress on both of the teens.  
“How could you?!”  
“You’re only 18!”  
“Where did we get wrong?!”  
Josefina Nase and Melanie Ajero didn’t dared to recommend abortion. Both women are devoted Catholics and strongly opposed to such idea. Emmanual Nase, John Paulo’s father, remained quiet and stoic, staring down at the commotion with his arms as if calculating his upcoming move for the problem presented in front of him.  
John Paulo ignored the sharp pain of his jaw that’s currently blooming with black and blue ink. Mr. Ajero punched him square on his jaw as soon as he dropped the news. His own father physically restrained Mr. Ajero from hurting him further more. He deserved it after all. Who wouldn’t get mad if your only daughter got pregnant when she’s a month away into college? He sighed and lift his head, here goes nothing.  
“I’ll marry Stella.”  
Mr. Ajero quirked his thick brows but still refusing to remove his glare off of the young lad who ruined his daughter’s life.  
“Young man.” Stella’s father laughed as if John Paulo is only joking.  
“Your family’s net worth is anywhere near the half of ours.”  
John Paulo flinched at the fact yet he maintained his determine expression. His father remained quiet, observing him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t know if his father is hurt from Mr. Ajero’s word but the clenched jaw and fist explains everything. His father has always been a logical and rational man, he has no right to be mad at a situation like this.  
“Do you even have the capability to provide shelter and food for my daughter?”  
“I can.” The young man determinately replied. “I’m currently studying in UP Diliman and I just got a job slot reserved for me in ShowBT entertainment.”  
John Paulo Nase, a decent young man, has always been passionate when it comes to music. He not only grew up in a generic Filipino family but a musical one at that. His family would jam together every weekends, be it religious or secular. It helps his family to bond a lot closer.  
“Very well, then.” Mr. Ajero doesn’t seem to be still convinced with John Paulo’s financial status.  
“I’ll support her.” He insisted.  
Stella was quiet and quivering all the time and John Paulo doesn’t blame her. She appeared to be vulnerable and small by his side in contrast of his confident and protective aura.  
“Stella?” Mr. Ajero called out for his daughter lacing it with more meaning.  
“I’ll keep this baby. I won’t abort it.” Her voice was shaky as if she were on the verge of crying.  
“Pack your things.”  
Stella looked up at her father in surprise. Tears making her mocha eyes glassy.  
“P-p-papa?” is his father kicking her out? Is he disowning her?  
Mr. Ajero’s eyes immediately widen upon seeing her daughter’s reaction. He was pained at what he had inflicted on his one and only child. John Paulo enveloped her crying girlfriend in an embrace and comforted her, whispering assurance and sweet nothings on her ear. Stella tried to silence her sobs. ‘Tried’ being a key word.  
Mrs. Ajero was about to rush towards her daughter but was stopped by Mr. Ajero with a look. The man pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the young lad’s father who still wear the same stoic face. He clicked his tounge.  
“We could let Stella live with us.” Mr. Nase suddenly suggested. John Paulo looked at his father expectantly. Stella sniffled at her boyfriend’s embrace.  
“No.” Mr. Ajero objected.  
“Just….” Mr. Ajero took his expensive phone from his pocket and tapped several times before bringing it back in the small compartment of his slack.  
“Everything is settled. I bought a condo unit for you and your boyfriend the two of you can move there tomorrow.”  
Stella didn’t know how to react as she remained silent but there’s a small smile painted on her face that made Mr. Ajero sigh in relief. John Paulo swear he can hear a but.  
“We’re in this together.” He whispered to Stella which made the girl cling to him tighter.  
“You’ll have to pay for your own basic needs. Don’t worry the rent and bills are on me.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Oh boy. Mr. Ajero hoped he won’t regret this.


End file.
